Managing your life
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: After our fave blond escapes an angry mob from Konoha he run away to never be found again. But what if they finds him as a Teacher in Sunagakures ninja-academy, and the wife of one Kazekage? if ya read ya'll now for sure a mainly GaaNaru-fic gara x naruto rated high K -Low t rated side OcXFemHaku pairing enjoy! Has been rewritten from it's poor state.(Life as teacher and wife)
1. Discoveries And Hot Red-Heads

_**A/N**_

_**Hi there! I have now rewritten this story and has also changed it name I hope you'll like it!**_

_**I don't need to explain how to read this fanfic, do I?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's the rest owns Kishimoto-sensei and 'if' I had owned Naruto, I would have made it YAOI big time! and Itachi-sama would get Naru-chan all for himself, SasuGay would be dead with that pink-headed whore!, and Haku-chan and Menma also be alive!**_

_**Itachi-sama: Oh and it's rated T mostly for the Dani-chans bad mouth By the way.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Konoha the proudest, also said to be, the most powerful of the hidden villages in the world. With the kages of the villages as leaders, some people thought that nothing could possibly go wrong, in politics. But Konohas Godaime Hokage was not to found of those things you see, she only become Hokage of said village cause of one, young boy.

But what's so special with this young man? Well he's about 5,6 feet tall, blond semi-long hair and some really cute whisker marks on his cheeks, or that's how he looked the last time the fifth fire shadow saw him, in flesh and blood.

But where is he?

Well for all Konoha knows he could be in Kumo, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, or why not simply in Konoha! For all they knew he could be anywhere!

But let's not talk about this anymore and get on with the story for fuck sake, ya damnable author!

Line

* * *

_**Chapter one discoveries and hot red-heads**_

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha also known as the village hidden in the leafs.

With 'was' being the keyword...

''Come on, come on!''

''Where the heck are those brats!'' came the same angry voice from one angry voice of one Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

She was waiting for her escort team to arrive at the gates, in which she were standing by.

The team that would escort her included: Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata, one pinkie(banshee/whore I hate her, so tough shit!) named Haruno Sakura, as-well as the Inuzuka heir Kiba plus the one and only emo-duckbut-Uchiha-Sasuke(SasuGAY hate him even more!).

When they all had arrived they all looked completely out of breath.

''So you're all here-'' she took a deep breath ''-anyway let's hear your excuses, Kiba?''

''A-Akamaru were bu-busy dealing with some hu-husky s-s-so we g-got a b-bit late.'' she then looked at the gigantic dog who looked as lustful as ever. And that stuttering would have made one Hyuuga proud right now.

*Atsuu!* a sneeze was heard from one of the for people.

''Ya having a cold, Hinata-chan?''

''No miss.''

She took her concentration and put it on the dog-boy once more.

''Are ya sure that's all? cause by the way your dog is looking at you, sounds to me like you're the husky he's been screwing.'' she said with a huff.

''Tsunade-sama!'' dog boy yelled, embarrassed that she had found out about his secret.

Sakura couldn't come up with any good excuse so she just used her old sensei's.

''I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.'' she answered while embarrassed.

Neji had something to take care of with Shikamaru(everybody knows that they're together). Hinata had _accidentally _activated her Byakugan and, once again, _accidentally _looked at the direction where some dirty business were taking place and there-for fainted from nosebleed. But Tsunade knew exactly what she had been looking at.

''Hinata! I never knew you to be a fujoshi hentai!?'' she burst out surprised.

As Hinata got a remainder of her cousins business she got a little bit of blood dripping down her nose.

''Ca-ca-can w-we p-plea-please get g-g-going!?''

''Sure thing Hinata-chan.'' the blonde told her.

''But first Tsunade-sama... what's the er... mission about...?'' asked Kiba.

''Well my faithful Jounins, your mission today is to be my escorts to an important meeting in Suna.'' yes, since little mister sunshine disappeared, all the remaining Konoha genins of his generation became Jounins, hell, even the Konohamaru-corps has made it to Chunin already.

''What's the meeting about, Hokage-sama?'' asked pinkie.

''The meeting that is going to take place in Suna, is about the old treaty that were signed some time ago now. It seems that it needed some changes, and changes.'' informed the fifth fire shadow to her escort team.

''Huh? I thought that treaty were already 'set in stone' kinda thingy.''

''No Kiba I'm afraid not. But it seems that the Kazekage, or Sabaku No Gaara, as many of you know him, has gotten a wife.'' Tsunade said.

''Oh, but why's she smudged into all this?'' he asked back.

''Well to be honest I'm not quite sure, but it seems like she's a retired ninja of Sunagakure, and a strong one at that, and so, she saw flaws in the treaty and suggested for a newer one to be made.'' she answered his question with a thoughtful look.

''Anyway we should be going now, so come on let's go to Suna!''(Came to think of Dora the explorer all of a sudden)

* * *

In Suna

''Stop!'' said a guard by the grand gates of the village hidden in the sand.

''Show us your papers'' demanded a second guard.

''Here-'' said Tsunade handing the papers for passing to the demanding guard ''- Senju Tsunade, the Slug Sannin and most known as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha.'' she said almost imagining the guards pissing themselves.

''Oh sorry lady Hokage we just followed orders as-well as the rules of guarding duty.'' answered the same guard, all the while Tsunade got a bit disappointed for it to be no bigger reaction.

_'But it's good that the guards don't sleep on duty here, sad I can't say the same about Konohas guards *sigh*' _she thought with a tiny sweet drop.

''And who are the four of you? if I may ask.'' another guard who spotted her team of Jounins.

''Hy-Hy-Hyuuga Hinata of the l-leaf.'' said our fave stuttering.

''Inuzuka Kiba of the leaf, together with my partner Akamaru!'' announced a confident dog-_lover_.

''Hn... Uchiha Sasuke of the leaf.'' said the bored voice of Sasuke.

''Hyuuga Neji of the leaf.'' he said uninterested.

''Haruno Sakura of the Hidden-leaf-village.''

''We are the escort team of lady Hokage.'' said Kiba with pride.

The guard looked through the papers he received from Tsunade and confirmed the situation.

''Very well, please enter Hokage-sama.'' the guard answered her and co. as he stepped aside.

The group of five went past the gates of Sunagakure No Sato, and almost immediately saw how much the hidden sand has changed by the years with Gaara as their Kazekage. And this mysterious wife of his too... who could she be. Well it didn't matter really. Everyone was just happy for his sake, finding love is not an easy thing.

The meeting would start in about fifteen minutes, so the pack decided to split up look around in the village. Off-course Tsunade would look around for a good place to get drunk on, so that she knew where to head after the meeting.

* * *

With Saku(Bitch/Whore/Banshee/Slut)ra and Sasu(GAY/FAG/BITCH)ke

The two of them were heading down the road which led into town. Both wanted to check out the new and bettered Suna.

''Hey Sasuke-kun, let's go that way.'' Screaming cherry, is what I would associated it with.

_'Oh why! why did I have to get paired together with this screaming banshee!?' _he thought as he let himself get dragged around to just about everywhere.

They came to a stop in front of a big building, with a sign which said ''Ninja Academy Of Sunagakure'' in big red kanji.

''Look Sasuke-kun!'' She said pointing in the direction of a classroom-window, which showed a room full of ninja-wanna-bes plus an academy teacher. _She_ had waist-long red hair, deep violet eyes and a body many men would die for._ She_ seemed familiar to the duo. But who...?

''Alright kids can anyone tell me the names of the five elemental affinities a ninja such as you can have?'' _she _asked _her_ class.

''I know!'' a kid with dark-blue hair raised his hand and answered ''It's: Fūton(Wind-release), Suiton(Water-release), Katon(Fire-release), Doton(Earth-release) and Raiton(Lighting-release)!'' the kid answered confident and proud of his knowledge.

''That's right Tsuki! Good.'' the teacher praised _her _student for his brains.

''Thanks!'' said a happy voice of Tsuki.

After that Sasuke and Sakura went away.

''Isn't it amazing Sasuke-kun!? I mean they've even installed an academy!'' said a thrilled voice of one pinkie-head.

He just had to lay low and wait for her to stop her bickering, waited until she had calmed down.

* * *

In the Kazekages office with Gaara(Hottie!) and Tsunade(Hag!)

*Knock-knock* was heard.

''Come in(1).'' came a voice from inside.

The heavy BAMF-doors opened and in stalked none other than the hag herself.

''Good after-noon Tsunade-san, please have a seat.'' pointing at a seat for the women to sit on.

''Let's get on with it, shall we?'' she said.

''Yes why not.'' he said.

''Well what's the new treaty gonna be like? I do have some ideas that I would like to share, if I may?'' she asked.

''Yes sure, shoot.''

''Well as it is we are going set up a new treaty, and my idea to it is following: As per usual in treaties; no village are never to attack one another or else the treaty is broken.  
Second...''

* * *

Some time later

''So what do you think Kazekage-sama?'' she asked after a long time of talking.

''I think it should do.'' he answered.

''Deal?''

''Deal.'' and now all they needed to do was telling the council about it and get their opinions on the treaty.

* * *

Council-room

Outside the doors to the council-room stood Neji, Sakura and Hinata plus Akamaru, who wasn't _invited _with them in and therefor helped out with guarding and securing the meeting. Sasuke and Kiba went inside together with Tsunade.

Sasuke looked around inside the room at the various council-men. One of them intrigued him greatly and he couldn't just look away. The person in speech were a _woman_. _She_ had long red hair reaching down to _her _waist, and deep entangling violet eyes, the body were a bit hard to see but all that he saw of_ her _were all _her _pretty parts.

_'IT'S _HER_! what's _she _doing here? Ain't _she _just an academy teacher?' _all those questions popped up in his mind, mean-while the dog-_lover _stood drooling over said _woman__. _Akamaru, luckily weren't there but if he were than he would be scowling.

All of the people in the council stood up and owed respectfully against the Hokagae. Then one of the council-men spoke up.

''Please let the council of Sunagakure No Sato introduce us.''

_'What a bunch of ass-kissers!' _the last Senju thought.

The same person that spoke a minute ago stood up again.

''I'm Akashi Akane, head of the Akashi clan.'' she spoke with a bow.

''I am Yuki Hazake, head of the Yuki clan here in Suna.'' the three Konoha-nins looked disbelieving at the man who said he were a Yuki.

_'Haku...' _were the thoughts that went through all three heads. But they would ask the Kazekage personally later. No need to make a scene.

Then it was the red, hot beauty's turn to introduce _her_.

''My name's Sabaku No Naruto, responsible for the Ninja Academy here in Suna. I am also the person who requested such a meeting.'' _she _spoke with a kind, sincere smile. ''Long time no see, Konoha...''

The trio looked shell-shocked, Sasuke fainted, Tsunade lost her lust after sake and Kiba, well... he just licked his lips in a very perverted manner.

* * *

After the meeting in Gaara's office

''Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto! is that re-re-really y-you!?'' Tsunade asked the now confirmed 'him'.

''Yes it's me, and before you asks I'm also the rumored wife of the Kazekage.'' he said.

''Bu-bu-but how!?'' she asked again still not believing her godson.

''It's like thi-''a knock interrupted the sentence.

''Kaa-chan!'' a little male voice shouted, while running to his mom.

''Hi baby! how are my little Natsumi?'' he asked back.

''I'm fine Kaa-chan, where is Tou-san?''

''Over here my son.'' Gaara said gently as he motioned with his fingers for the little kid to come to him.

''Tou-chan!'' and soon he was dragged into an embrace by his father.

''Erm... Naruto could you please explain to me how you got here, became the wife of a Kazekage, got children and how ya got so fucking damn HOT!'' asked a perplexed Inuzuka.

Everyone wondered the same thing...

* * *

_**End**_

_**A/N **_

_**(1) I was this close *holding up a space between my thumb and my pointing finger* to write 'cum in' instead of 'come in' Lol.**_

_**Yay! I finished the Rewrite finally it's a bit longer I know but I don't think you will complain, ne?**_

_**Dani-chan**_


	2. Naruto's Past Part-1

_**A/N **_

_**A in this one I have no energy to explain how to read this, but anybays have a nice reading! Thank-you all who have read, reviewed,faved and/or followed at the last chappy! It's much appreciated!**_

_**Chapter 2: Naruto's Past Part-1**_

A knock was heard on our favorite blond hero's door. When Naruto opened the door he saw something he didn't expect. An ANBU agent was standing there at his doorstep handing him a scroll, motioning for Naruto to open it.

As he did he found out he was to meet with the two elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu together with Konohas own war-hawk. Shimura Danzo. If he was to meet with all three of them, it couldn't be a good sign. But even so he dismissed the ANBU and were on his way to the designated meeting place.

When he arrived, he was greeted by Homura and lead to where the other two former members of the now dead Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokages old team were. He was lead to a room with three sofas and a table, whereas he was gestured to sit on the empty sofa.

Danzo was the first person to speak up.

''Uzumaki Naruto, we have summoned you here today to assign you a mission that is important for the future of Konoha.'' then Koharu spoke after him.

''Your mission is to collect something of much importance. It will say in the mission scroll more on this.'' after the old hag was done it was Homuras turn.

''We expect you to bring this 'item' back to Konoha with no problem.'' he took out a scroll from his pocket and put it on the table. ''Do you accept this mission, Uzumaki Naruto?''

''Yes I do, honorable elders.'' Naruto spoke with out-most care in choice of words. You don't want to be on the receiving end at one of these old naggie geezers rants. The said elders smirked in satisfaction at their success. ''Dismissed.'' and with that Naruto was on his way to complete his mission and bring back this 'item'.

''Yosh! let's have a look and see what I'm gonna collect and where it is.'' the blond said as he unrolled the scroll. Inside it said that he's going to Tetsu No Kuni, where he will get instructions for further parts of the mission. He would have to be careful with the 'item' he's gonna bring back since it seems so important and valuable.

_'This mission is going to take a long time to complete, I mean Tetsu No Kuni is rather far away after all*Sigh*. Better go and say good-bye to Shikamaru, Kurenai, Anko and Yuugao. Can't have them wondering where I am, plus since this is a secret mission nobody will be able to tell 'em where I've gone of to... Those four have really been my pillars in life, couldn't survive without their support. Shikamaru, who was the first person who didn't call me a demon when we met who ignored all rumors about me. Kurenai, well I got to know her through Anko, nowadays I think she and Anko are dating, the only sensei who don't think of me as the Kyuubi. Anko and I had our first run-in when I was chased out in the Forest Of Death, since then she has been a great friend of mine, teaching me about chakra control and even hiding me in her little house in the forest when I need it. Yuugao, she's a strange one, first heard of her when Anko told me about her other friends. She said Yuugao was the neko-ANBU, the same ANBU that was the only one that ever helped me against the villagers. I would truly miss 'em all but a mission's a mission, always.' _Naruto thought as he made his way into to the Forest Of Death on his way to Ankos home.

At the door he stopped for a second, listened, then froze. From inside he could hear moaning sounds ,flesh meeting flesh etc. He felt himself getting red in the face and decided to let Yuugao tell them when they were done with whatever they were doing.

Next up was Shikamaru, the lazy ass, son of Nara Shikaku, the even lazier ass! As expected, said lazy bum were laying in the grass watching clouds pass by. Naruto face-palmed at that moment.

''Hey ya lazy bum, get up!'' Naruto yelled out a spontaneous attack.

''Oh it's you Naruto. Mendokuse.'' he answered but was rewarded with a bonk to the head.

''Shikamaru I'll keep it short; I'm going on a mission, very far away so I'm not sure when I'll be back, ok?''

''Okay Naruto, have a nice journey and good luck with the mission.'' Shikamaru said as he went back to his cloud-watching, while Naruto muttered something about lazy-ass bastards.

_'Only Yuugao left, ne.' _he thought.

*Knock-Knock*

''I'm cumming~! Aah~!'' when he heard that he took a mental step away from the door. But as he was neared the stairway he heard some other shouts.

''I'm coming.'' this made Naruto turn back cause he knew this was Hayate, Yuugaos boyfriend, a really good guy. Said boyfriend opened the door to find a tomato red Naruto standing there with a innocent look on his face that told Hayate everything.

''Come on! Jeez, you really were standing outside this door just in that moment weren't you?'' he asked looking down at the petite male in front of him.

''Um... y-yes.'' he answered meekly.

''Oh well she's out-dead right now. was there something ya had to tell her right now?'' Hayate asked.

''Erm... well could you tell her I said good-bye, I'm leaving for a mission you see and it's very far away. I don't know when I'll be back.'' he said and received a knowing smile from Hayate.

''Sure thing, have a nice time.''

''Hai I will! Bye!'' he said as he stormed of leaving a exhausted Hayate standing at the front porch of his girlfriends apartment.

_**End**_

_**A/N**_

_**Yay! First part of Sabaku No Naruto's past done. Expect a new part of his past coming soon Please Review!**_

_**Cya!**_

_**Dani-chan!**_


	3. Naruto's Past Part-2

_**A/N **_

_**Thank-you to all of ya SOABS out there reviewing on my fic!**_

_**thor94: I'm sorry if it may confuse you but all the 'shes' is just because Naru-chan was seen from SasuGAY/FAG/ITACHI-SAMA KILLER/BASTARD/ASSHOLE/B.A.M.F./S.O.A.B. and SakuBITCH/WHORE/SLUT/COW/BANSHEE/BIMBO's P.O.V. Thanks for the review BTW **_

_**Allora22701: Nope it's Yuri all the way, hope it doesn't mind you but I just think the couple is sooo cute! Thanks for your question! So a message to you all who reads my fic if ya wonder 'bout something just ask! **_

_**P.s. I get how you think, because Kurenai is the dominant person in their relationship.**_

_**Elder Sibling: I know! *Sob-sob* But if ya compare this one and this fics predecessor you will think this ones grammar is like an full-fledged author's. I appreciate yer review! **_

_**RomajiLove: Thank-you so f-inf much! I'm so happy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**_

_**You know how to read and my A/N have gone on far too long!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Naruto's past part-2**_

"Stop! Who goes there?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sent by council-elders of Konoha, Mitokado Homura, Shimura Danzo and Utatane Koharu to collect something that was important to Konoha. They have not told me what it is. They said that you would tell me what it is as you show me to it." The man seemed to check his paper before telling Naruto to follow him, so that he could lead him to the target.

The older of the two stopped in front of a thick, metallic door, seeming to contain something of value. The guard took a key out of his pocket, turned it inside the doors lock, while Naruto watched as the door opened with a creak. Inside was someone Naruto never thought he'd see ever again. _'Haku? What are you doing here?' _Naruto thought seeing the girl sitting there, tied up, looking tortured. Haku's own eyes sparkled when she saw the new person in the room. _'Naruto-san? Why are you here?' _She thought depressed, being tired from having the chakra-draining cuffs on, sucking(Okay... that sounded dirty...) her dry all the time.

"Oh, I almost forgot here is the rest of the mission-scroll we were instructed to give to you by Danzo-sama." The guard said handing the scroll for Naruto to read. As he carefully read the content of it he grew more and more angry, as did his tenant, who he had gotten a mother-kit relationship with. _'Kaa-san? Do you see the same thing as I do?' _He asked her. _'Unfortunately I do kit. No wonder they assigned you this mission thinking you were the only ninja they have that wouldn't suspect anything.' _She said barely containing her anger.

In the scroll it said that he were to retrieve Yuki Haku to Konoha, to revive the Yuki clan inside Konoha. That was what made them both so aggravated. _'I knew something was fishy since Danzo and the coots handed this mission! Argh!' _He fortunately hid his anger on the outside and said thanks to the assumable innocent guards and went out of the building.

With a very much tied up Haku on his back he had run for about 10 minutes in the direction of Konoha, were he came to a stop. He gently laid Haku down onto the mountain, the surface being hot from a hot spring nearby. Her clothes were disheveled, her hair was in a mess were Ino would have called it the world's end. Other than that she was just asleep for the moment. And that gave him the time he needed to remove those trouble-making cuffs.

_'Kaa-chan a little help please.' _She complied and send a little of her chakra to his hands so that the cuffs would easily come of. When the cuffs were of he used the medical-ninjutsu his mother had taught him and started to patch up and heal Haku's wounds. Said girl groaned and woke up.

"Na...ruto...-san?" She said weakly as she felt sedating chakra enter her system. He looked up from his glowing hands to see an awake Yuki saying meekly. "Ari...ga...tou." She said smiling a true genuine, although weak smile. Naruto just smiled brightly back. "No problem. Now, let's get you healed, so we can continue travel to our destination-" Haku was about to ask where they were going but understood it was Konoha. "Yukigakure, in Yuki No Kuni." Haku's eyes shot open wide at his answer, knowing well that it was a deserted village. "Why...?" She asked out of breath. Naruto smiled mischievously at her. "Since I won't let Konoha make a baby-factory outta my precious person." He said, beaming all the while.

After his last statement Haku felt herself being lift up. As she fell asleep she knew that he was moving again, but this time towards Yukigakure...

* * *

_**End**_

_**A/N **_

_**Sorry my loyal readers it took so long for me to updated, and let me apologize for making an action-less chappy. I have a script-thingy I follow were I have the whole story written on albeit only a sketch-ish. **_

_**CYA**_

_**Dani-chan**_


End file.
